Brisé
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Brisé. Il était brisé et ce n'était même pas son cœur, non, ça aurait été trop facile. KagaKuro, AkaKuro!


**Titre: **_Brisé  
_**Genre: **_Romance, angst, beaucoup de symbolique et peut-être un peu de fluff, si on regarde très bien.  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Kagami/Kuroko et Akashi/Kuroko, avec mention très très implicite d'Aomine et du reste de la GoM._

**Note: **_Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps. L'université est dure sur moi et me laisse peu de temps et d'inspiration. J'ai finalement réussi à produire un nouveau texte, un peu dans le même style que Personne (avec d'ailleurs encore le même couple). J'ai mis cette fic en KagaKuro mais sachez qu'il y a beaucoup d'Akakuro. Ah oui, la première personne dont on parle est Kuroko. Pour les autres, vous devriez comprendre._

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Brisé. Il était brisé et ce n'était même pas son cœur, non, ça aurait été trop facile. Ce n'était pas son esprit non plus, ni ses bras, ni ses pieds, ni rien en particulier. C'était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. De ne pas comprendre. De ne pas savoir.

Il savait que son cœur n'était pas brisé parce qu'il aimait. C'était fou, inconcevable et surtout, surtout douloureux. Il aimait une fois de plus et c'était cent fois plus douloureux.

Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas son esprit parce qu'il était encore capable de réfléchir. Encore capable de se rendre compte que sa situation n'avait aucun bon sens. Encore capable de se rendre compte qu'il était brisé.

S'il ne savait pas ce qui était brisé, il savait parfaitement qui l'avait fait. Ça ne le réconfortait pas du tout de savoir, et il se disait parfois qu'il aurait peut-être préféré être laissé dans l'ignorance. L'ignorance de ces yeux hétérogènes, de ces cheveux rouges, de son sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Dans l'ignorance de ce que tout cela provoquait et continuait de provoquer en lui.

Ce qui était brisé en lui ne l'était pas pour ces yeux rouges et dorés, ne l'était pas pour celui qui avait tout brisé. _Il_ ne l'avait détruit que pour les autres, pour mieux le posséder. Et il s'était laissé faire sans protester.

_Kuroko... je t'aime._

Il était brisé, plus que jamais, et plus le temps passait moins il n'arrivait à se réparer. Parce qu'il se détériorait. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, c'est ce qu'on dit; mais le vent qui souffle contre les falaises finit par les éroder, et il savait que ce vent n'avait jamais cessé de souffler. _Il _continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur, lui brisant ce qui lui aurait permis d'être heureux, peut-être, un jour.

_Kagami-kun, je suis désolé. _

Et il l'était, désolé, il n'était que désolation et désespoir. Mais rien, non rien, n'aurait pu le changer, et ce n'était certainement pas mieux ainsi. Les yeux rouges avaient fui vers le sol, là où des larmes s'amoncelaient, et il s'était dit, en les voyant, qu'il venait de briser un cœur. Un cœur qui finirait surement par guérir, avec le temps, car le vent ne soufflerait plus sur lui; son cœur s'en remettrait pour pouvoir aimer à nouveau.

Ce qui était brisé en lui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer, ni de souffrir. Il ne l'empêchait que d'être heureux.

_Tetsuya, tu m'appartiens. N'essaie pas de chercher plus loin._

Mais il cherchait plus loin, toujours, depuis toujours, et c'était peut-être pourquoi il était si brisé. Parfois il se disait même qu'il s'était détruit lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas vrai : _il_ l'avait brisé.

_Tetsuya, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, pour toujours._

C'était si simple. Si facile. Et pourtant non : ils étaient séparés, maintenant. Dans des lycées différents, des villes différentes. Tout les séparait, sauf _ses_ mots qui retentissaient dans sa tête, en boucle, toute la journée, pour lui rappeler comment tout était à _lui_, pour toujours. Même s'_il_ n'avait plus besoin de lui. Même s'_il_ l'avait jeté.

_Akashi-kun..._

Imprimé en lui au fer blanc, la marque de possession. Il n'était qu'une chose. Plus il fuyait et plus il revenait au même point, toujours : il était la chose d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Qui ne savait pas aimer.

_Il_ lui avait d'abord pris son cœur, sans effort, sans même essayer : il avait suffi de _ses_ yeux qui s'étaient plongé en lui pour qu'il tombe. Jusqu'au fond d'un puits dont il ne sortirait plus jamais. Ses yeux, qui à l'époque n'étaient pas différents : deux yeux rouges, puissants, froids, obscurs.

On dit coup de foudre. Il avait pris en feu, par cette journée de printemps, et rien n'avait su l'éteindre.

Le basket, c'était venu plus tard. Il avait suffi qu'_il_ remarque son potentiel pour pouvoir le posséder. Ça avait été simple, trop simple. Son destin avait été scellé bien plus tôt, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Tout le reste n'avait été que conséquences de cet unique regard.

_Il_ lui avait d'abord volé son cœur, puis s'était approprié son talent, et, dès lors, il n'était plus rien. Le membre fantôme de l'équipe de Teikou, c'était une belle appellation : transparent, car il n'avait plus rien à lui. Même son style de jeu dépendait des autres.

Dépendait, oui. Il dépendait du membre le plus indépendant de leur équipe. Il était l'ombre d'une certaine lumière, mais cette lumière-là pouvait bruler sans lui, et leur capitaine aurait très bien pu gagner sans lui. Inutile, parfois il se disait qu'il l'était et que ce n'était que par la volonté du garçon aux cheveux rouges qu'il pouvait fouler le même terrain que toutes ces lumières.

Mais quand _il_ lui disait, d'un ton où perçaient tous les mensonges du monde, qu'il lui était nécessaire, il se disait que c'était peut-être vrai – d'une certaine façon. Il était la chose d'un garçon qui en possédait trop, un jouet parmi tant d'autres, mais il était _le_ jouet qui avait le droit de jouer sur le même terrain que lui.

_J'ai découvert ton talent, Tetsuya. J'ai un droit absolu sur lui et donc sur toi._

_Il _gagnait toujours, donc _il_ avait toujours raison. C'était une évidence sur laquelle tous s'entendaient. Quand _il_ lui disait qu'il _lui_ appartenait, _il_ avait raison.

_Son_ cœur, lui, n'appartenait à personne. À _lui-même_, peut-être, surement. _Il _était trop possessif pour savoir le donner à qui que ce soit, pour savoir s'abandonner à un autre que _lui-même_. _Il_ gardait tout pour _lui-même_, toujours.

Il n'avait rien eu de lui et lui avait tout donné. Il n'en avait jamais espéré plus, parce que c'était vain. Il le savait d'avance.

La seule chose qu'il avait espérée, vraiment, c'était de rester sa chose.

Pourtant il _l'_avait quitté de son plein gré. Pourtant il était parti croyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de _lui. _Peut-être même croyait-il qu'_il _le suivrait. Mais non, évidemment. Il avait trouvé d'autres jouets, plus forts, plus à son gout. L'avait laissé seul, tout seul, brisé pour toujours.

_Kagami-kun... je suis brisé._

Voilà, c'était dit, tout était résumé dans ce simple mot : _brisé_. Brisé indéfiniment, et même pas son cœur, non, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile. C'était quelque chose d'autre, à l'intérieur de lui, qui s'était cassé en mille miettes, et que rien ni personne ne saurait reconstruire. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que les larmes qui ornaient le sol étaient les siennes. Pas celles du garçon en face de lui, non. C'était ses propres yeux qui produisaient toute cette eau.

_Kuroko, quand quelque chose est brisé, il suffit de le réparer._

Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le vent avait cessé de souffler et qu'un nouveau soleil, chaud et accueillant, brillait maintenant.


End file.
